In a hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and two motors that are connected with a planetary gear, a proposed configuration determines whether the fuel supply is to be cut or not according to the condition of a battery in response to a deceleration request in an accelerator-off state (as described in, for example, JP 2007-186111A). When a state of charge SOC of the battery is lower than a predetermined level, the hybrid vehicle of this proposed configuration still has a margin to charge the battery and accordingly performs a control without cutting the fuel supply to cause a torque for braking to be output from the engine and the two motors. This suppresses deterioration of the conversion performance of a catalyst in an exhaust emission control device mounted to an exhaust system of the engine, due to supplying oxygen to the catalyst. When the state of charge SOC of the battery is equal to or higher than the predetermined level, on the other hand, the hybrid vehicle of this proposed configuration does not have the margin to charge the battery and accordingly performs a control with cutting the fuel supply to cause the torque for braking to be output from the engine and the two motors. This control reduces the charging power of the battery, while outputting the torque for braking.